Make it in America
by luvinvictorious
Summary: The group of six goes on a twenty day road trip through the country. But with them all cooped up in Beck's tiny RV, how much crazier will they go?
1. Leaving with too much Bibble

**So this is my first story ever on fanfiction! Please don't be mean if I mess some stuff up in it! But I'll be fine if you tell me :) PS if you want to beta for me, I would really appreciate it :)**

**So this is Make it in America (and, obviously, I got the idea from the song)… so yeah.**

Tori POV

I pulled out my camera and Cat, Jade, and I smiled, squishing together, as Robbie took a picture of us. Andre and Beck were loading all of our suitcases into the RV. I saw them grimace when they opened the back of my SUV to see six matching pink bags, all Cat's. Jade refused to even put her things in the back, she was afraid they would get infected with the pink disease. She instead opted to keep them in her lap for the five minute ride to Beck's house.

I snatched my camera out of Robbie's hands and quickly snapped a photo of Andre, struggling to carry Cat's bag full of shoes into the RV. After I placed it in my purse, I raced over to help him get the suitcase up the stairs. It was surprisingly heavy, and I was amazed that Andre could even lift it, let alone lug it the twenty feet between my car and the RV. "Thanks Tor," he said, flashing me a smile.

I smiled back. "I can't wait!"

"It's gonna be good," he replied.

We brought the suitcase to one of the closets and high-fived after it was on the floor and out of our hands. Feeling way too accomplished for that small feat, I skipped out of the RV feeling stronger than I should have. Oh well, a little bit of over-happiness never hurt anyone.

Andre, however, came out rubbing his arms. "Cat! How many shoes do you need?" he asked, sounding annoyed, but everyone knew he was just acting.

"All of them," she laughed.

Andre and I shared an eye roll behind her head. "Wow Cat, just wow," I groaned.

Suddenly Andre looked shocked. "Wait a second, how did you even get that bag into Tori's trunk?"

Her eyebrows furrowed together like they always do when she's confused. "What do you mean how? I carried it."

I could tell he was trying to keep his jaw from dropping. "Unbelievable!" he shouted. I heard him muttering something unintelligible as he walked back to my car to keep putting bags in the RV.

Cat pulled a wax bag out of her purse and held it out to Jade and me. "Want some bibble?"

"Cat!" I shrieked.

"I thought you curbed your bibble addiction?" Jade asked.

Cat sounded ashamed. "I had a relapse."

Jade slapped the bag onto the ground and all of the bibble spilled out onto the hot pavement. A gust of wind hit, and it blew all over Beck's lawn. Cat looked about ready to cry. I hugged her. "This is good for you," I stated, trying to calm her down.

She straightened up. "You know what? I think I'll be fine without bibble."

Jade patted her head. "Good Cat."

Beck honked his horn. "Everything's packed up and we're ready to blow this joint! All aboard la casa de Beck! Move it or lose it!"

Andre, Robbie, Jade, Cat, and I all piled into the RV while Beck sat in the driver's seat, ready to get started on our road trip.

Robbie grinned. "Across the country in twenty days. This is gonna be good!"

I heard Cat squeal in excitement as I pulled out one of my suitcases and rummaged through it. Finally, I pulled out what I was looking for. A framed picture of the six of us tossing our caps in the air at graduation two weeks ago. Cat looked over my shoulder and smiled sadly. She, for once, was speechless, and I knew she missed Hollywood Arts as much as I did.

I set the picture down on Beck's bedside table and taped it down so it wouldn't fall over.

The PA that Beck's parents bought for this trip crackled on. "Hey guys!" Beck shouted, "Does this sound familiar?"

"-and I'm driving, straight through America."

We all looked at each other, and Andre busted out, "I wanna taste the sun!"

"Cause baby I'm born to run," Robbie added.

"I've got a feeling, that I'm not the only one and I-" Jade sang.

Cat opened her mouth. "I I wanna show some skin!"

"Yeah baby I need the ocean," I joined in.

"You can't stop me now I've got my heart in motion, I wanna make it in America, make it in America," we all sang in unison.

We finished the song and were all beaming by the end, even Jade. I collapsed onto Beck's bed and giggled like an idiot for at least ten minutes. There was a certain rush that came with hearing a song you wrote and sang on the radio. It's an amazing feeling.

Eventually I calmed down and was able to sit up. Jade was looking into a mirror and reapplying her eyeliner, Robbie was strumming lightly on his guitar, Andre was bobbing his head to a song playing on his iPod, and Cat was digging in one of her pink bags. I thought nothing of it until I realized five minutes had gone by and her head still hadn't come out. And I heard crunching noises.

I snuck over and grabbed her hair. "Come out or I pull you out," I whispered in her ear threateningly.

"Tori!" she gasped. I yanked lightly and she came out with a more angry, "TORI!"

A powdery substance came out of her mouth and she quickly covered it. When I reached for her bag she grabbed my arm. "What are you doing Tori?"

Jade was watching us with interest, like we were animals at the zoo. I tried to ignore her. "I just want to see what you brought in one of your many, many bags," I said, and grabbed it. There was only one thing in the bag. "Cat!" I screamed, and Andre and Robbie started paying attention as well.

"Whaty?" she asked, trying to sound innocent.

"What is this?" I held up the innards of the bag to her face.

She fidgeted. "What is what?"

I groaned and asked, "why do you have bibble?"

"That's not mine," she stated quickly.

"Then I guess you won't mind this," I said, walking over to the PA's call button. "Hey Beck?"

"You're go for Beck."

"Can you pull over?"

"Sure, give me a sec," he said, and I felt the RV move and hit the grass.

As soon as it stopped I ran outside with Cat chasing close behind me and dumped it as I was running. A whole ten pound bag of bibble! It was soon all gone and I circled back to the RV, throwing the bag on Cat's sleeping bag and locking myself in the bathroom so she couldn't kill me.

The door slammed and I heard Andre tell Beck that he could get back to driving.

"And we're back on course," Beck stated, sounding like the captain of a plane. "First stop: Vegas! We should be there in about three and a half hours… as long as there aren't any more bibble scares. And this is your chauffer, Beck, signing off for now."

**So that was the introductory paragraph :) If you didn't catch on, they just graduated and are going on a twenty day road trip! Hope you liked it. And also, seriously, someone please offer to be my beta. Thanks! Please comment and subscribe, it'll make my day.**

**P.s. I'm trying not to set up any couples so you can tell me who you want with who. Please just leave a comment or vote on the poll on my profile for whatever couples you want to be together (I dont write yaoi or yuri).**

**Ta-ta for now!**


	2. Day 1: Vegas Baby!

**Oh my God, I am so sorry about how long it took me to update! I am done with school now though, so I should be updating faster :) Thank you for all of your support with the first chapter, and hopefully you like this one too :) **

**p.s. there is underage drinking in this chapter! And there will be in the future of the story (not like every chapter, but some) … and, of course, strippers (but I think this will be the only chapter with **_**those**_**)**

Beck POV

I parked the RV in the Trojan Horse Hotel and Casino lot, and picked up the broadcasting microphone. "We have reached our destination. Please bring the required materials and meet outside of the RV. And this is your chauffer, Beck, signing off for now."

We rallied outside of the RV and Andre went over the checklist of things we needed in Sin City. "OK, five hundred bucks a piece? No more?"

We all raised our cash in the air.

"Okay, what time are we going to be back at the RV?"

"Six a.m., no later," they all grumbled unanimously. The curfew they had set back home seemed stupid now that they were standing outside of the actual casino, but they knew it was for the best.

"Good, good. Now-" he whispered, "ya'll got your fake IDs?"

Everyone patted their pockets, making sure.

Jade raised her hand, and Andre pointed at her. "Cat put a credit card in her heels."

Cat started blinking the same way she does when she's about to lie. Rapidly. "I don't know what you're talking about Jade, you silly duckling."

Robbie, Andre, and I all glanced at each other, and Robbie nodded. _Unallowed Device Retraction Plan #3, the Cat Clause._ I rushed her, grabbing her legs and lifting them up, while Andre kept her head steady, and she was parallel to the ground. Cat kicked and screamed while Robbie yanked off her heels and took out the credit card, bringing it back to the RV to place in the safe, which was put in for situations like this.

Andre and I put Cat back down and she grabbed her four inch heels, looking like she was about to cry. "Cat, this is for your own good," I said, and we walked up to the entrance of the casino. It was 10:30, and the party was just getting started. We heard Domino by Jessie J playing on the dance floor, and went up to the second level where the casino was.

As we passed the bouncer, we all showed our fake IDs and passed through without a problem. The second I walked in, the combination scent of women's perfume, sweat, and desperation made me immediately want to gamble. The sound of Frank Sinatra filled my eardrums, and I lost track of time as I exchanged my money for chips and made my way over to the blackjack tables.

Andre POV

As soon as we got into the casino, Tori and I veered off to the slot machines. I put in a dollar and Tori did the same next to me, and she pulled the lever first, closing her eyes. I pulled right after, and watched it slow down with wide eyes, so concentrated that I barely heard Tori yell, "Dammit!"

After I saw that I got one grape, one seven, and a cherry, I looked at Tori's machine. She had two sevens and a lemon. With new determination, she put another dollar in.

I just called over the cocktail waitress to get me a Bloody Mary.

Cat POV

After I got my chips I went over to the poker tables. The game was easy, so that was my best bet. As soon as I sat down, some of the guys wolf whistled at me, but the dealer got me in the match, so I ignored it. As I got my cards, I smiled. Straight flush. I went in with $20.

Two of the guys folded, and the man to the left of me matched my twenty. The guy across from him matched it and raised ten. I matched and raised fifteen. The man next to me folded and the guy across said he was done betting. We laid down our cards. He had two matches. I just gave him a grin and took the pot.

I flipped my hair over my shoulder and picked up my chips. "Well, poker is always fun, but I think I'm going to go beat some people at craps."

Jade POV

I sat down at a Texas Hold'em table and just watched, studying every move of the two guys in my line of sight. The blonde was pretty well off, but the olive skinned one was screwed. And he knew it; I could tell by the beads of sweat dripping down the back of his neck.

His face gave nothing away, however, and he went in with two blue chips. Blondie matched him, and raised with a yellow. Olive folded and turned around, seeing me watch him.

He snapped at the cocktail waitress and she hurried over, like he was someone important. He grabbed two shot glasses off of her tray and handed one to me, quickly swallowing the liquor inside the other.

I tilted my head back and drank mine in one gulp. He called me over to the table, and put his arm around me, introducing himself. "I'm Julian Ferro, and you?"

I found him endearing, and the casino was pretty boring so far, so I decided to stick around and see what happened. "I'm Heather Morento," I said, giving my fake ID name.

He got dealt in again and took his arm off of my shoulders to hold his hand. That's when I noticed the gold band around his finger and started to panic. "Um, I have to go." I stumbled over my words.

Robbie POV

As soon as we got into the hotel's casino, I could already tell it wasn't my scene. I did a 360 to find a friend to follow around, but they were all already gone.

Not knowing how to play poker, or any other casino game for that matter, I made my way toward the slot machines, but they were all taken.

_Of course. I'm in Sin City, and can't find anything to do, _I thought bitterly. I almost wished I hadn't left Rex in the car so I would have someone to talk to. And someone who knew how to gamble…

When I went into the bathroom to collect my thoughts, I noticed the dance beat coming up through the floor, which seemed to be thinner.

All of a sudden I had the idea to go downstairs to the club, and exited the bathroom with purpose. As soon as I found the staircase and got downstairs at least fifteen minutes had passed since my revelation in the bathroom, and I sighed in relief.

The bouncer stopped me at the door. "Kid, you aren't twenty one!"

I pulled out my ID. Brandon Hawthorn, age 23. He rolled his eyes and smirked at me. "Nice fake ID punk."

I breathed in, then out, contemplating my next move, finally deciding on bribery. "I think Benjamin Franklin has a hundred reasons why you should let me in."

He grabbed it, glanced around a few times to make sure no one was watching, and picked up the velvet rope to let me in.

I quickly entered before he changed his mind and kept my money.

As soon as I got in, I took in the whole place. To my left were strippers and lap dancers, which tons of guys (and a few girls) were crowded around, and the rest of the space was taken up by a gigantic dance floor. There were a few random poles around it as well which really drunk girls were using (and falling on their butts as well).

I also noticed a little kiosk and a bar on the left, and stopped at the kiosk, where, apparently, you could exchange your twenties and hundreds for ones. I was finally in the Sin City spirit, so I figured what the hell, and splurged, getting a hundred one dollar bills.

As I passed the bar, I picked up and ice cold beer and handed the guy at the counter ten ones, sipping the bitter beverage.

I passed a pole, but quickly backtracked and stopped, watching her body move. I quickly tossed five ones her way and kept going.

But then I felt someone tugging on my t-shirt. I turned around and saw (an obviously drunk) Jade. "Hey Robbie," she slurred.

I rolled my eyes. "Sup Jade?" I asked, not really sure what to talk about with someone as evil as Jade alone.

"She's hot!" Jade exclaimed, pointing to the stripper I threw some ones at. She took some money out of my pile, making it about thirty dollars lighter, bought a beer, and threw the rest at the pole dancer. "You're sexy!" Jade yelled at her.

The stripper blew her an air kiss, and went back to her routine.

Beck suddenly ran through the door, Cat in tow. She looked totally out of it, and was probably even more drunk than Jade (who was now over halfway done with her beer!).

Beck rushed over to us and smiled in relief when he realized that I too wasn't full-on hammered. "Hey," he said to me, letting go of Cat's arm. She drifted over to Jade and they started wolf-whistling at the pole dancer. "I saw Jade stumble out the door, and Cat making out with a man who had to be fifty, so I grabbed her and followed Jade." He looked at the both of them. They were moving toward the poles that were open on the dance floor. "Good to know you had everything under control with Jade," he said sarcastically.

We both rushed to catch up with the terrible two, and by the time we caught up, Cat already had her top half off and was swirling around the pole. She was acting like she usually did when she was drunk, but ten times worse.

Probably because she was ten times more drunk.

Beck and I pulled her off of the pole and I pulled her top down so that it was covering what it should, and Beck peeled Jade – who started to drift since Cat had stopped dancing – away from the lips of an extremely muscular guy in the middle of the dance floor.

Cat looked up at me with her brown eyes. "Why can't I dance?"

Sadly, I sounded like a strict parent when I said, "that's inappropriate."

She crossed her arms in a huff and said, "buzz kill."

My phone vibrated in my pocket with a text from Tori.

_Andre and I can't find anyone! Where are you guys?_

_On the dance floor downstairs! Hurry! Beck and I need help!_

_I'm kind of busy with Andre, who's been calling over every cocktail waitress since we got here. It's his way of coping with being so much worse at slots than me._

_That's great, now just GET DOWN HERE!_

Beck tapped my shoulder, his other hand had a death grip on Jade's wrist.

"Nice, you got her," I congratulated Beck.

"Dude! Where's Cat?" He yelled. I looked around frantically and didn't see her. "You LOST her?" He shrieked at me.

"Shit!" I cursed, and got another text from Tori.

_Where are you guys, all I see are a bunch of people and Andre trying to get away from me so he can go see the strippers._

_We'll come meet you at the entrance._

I put my phone away. "We can go meet Tori and Andre and then all look for Cat together."

Beck nodded. "And then let's get out of here. We need to get everyone locked up in the RV as soon as possible."

"Ugh, can't we just pick up Andre and leave Tori here," Jade groaned, for a second becoming her normal self. But just after her eyes glazed over and she slapped a girl who was passing by's butt.

After Beck and I brushed that off, I said, "how about we go get Tori and Andre."

We found them about two minutes later, and I realized Andre was even more drunk then Cat and Jade put together. I wondered if he could even stand without Tori holding him up. He was sloppily trying to flirt with her, and she looked like she had a permanent scowl on her face.

As soon as we got there Tori pushed Andre onto me. "Let's see if he'll be constantly flirting with you," she said bitterly.

"Wait! Babe! Don't you want me?" He broke into the 'don't you want me' song until Beck slapped him.

Jade looked around like a lost puppy. "Where is kitty Cat?"

"Shit! Cat!" Beck yelled, and he tore through the crowd looking for her, dragging Jade behind him. Tori was close behind and I followed as fast I could while carrying about a hundred and sixty pounds more than usual.

While I was nowhere near right behind them, I did make sure to keep the rest of the group in my sights at all times.

"Why'd Tori leave me?" Andre asked my shoulder.

I just ignored him and kept looking for Cat with one eye and looking at the back of Beck's head with the other.

My phone buzzed again, this time Beck.

_We found her and Tori's got her constrained. Just waiting for you to get here so we can go._

"Andre, this way," I said, pointing to Beck's shaggy hair (luckily he was one of the tallest in the club, so it was easier to keep track of him then, say, Cat for example).

At least he made an effort, and that shortened the walk by about ten seconds. When we all met up, Beck, Tori, and I shared an eye roll while Cat and Jade tried to escape and Andre contemplated his life on my shoulder.

"Let's just go," Tori said, trying to hold Cat.

"Yes, please," I answered.

Jade shot up. "No! Mr. Olive Skin promised me more shots!"

"Can I come?" Cat asked, excitedly.

"No!" Tori snapped, and with that, we were dragging the drunks to the exit.

I'm not going to go into detail, but let's just say it was not an easy process and it seemed like it took another nineteen years of my life.

By the time we got out to the RV, it was three a.m. and Tori, Andre, Beck, and I were exhausted; whereas Cat and Jade were filled with boundless energy.

After we locked the three drunks in the trailer, Beck, Tori, and I sat down on the pavement. "So how much did you guys have to drink?" Tori asked.

"A beer," I said.

Beck cracked his knuckles. "Absolutely nothing. I wanted to be good to drive, but it probably would have taken the edge off of the night."

"Wow." Tori sounded shocked. "Even I had a chocolate martini while I was waiting by the bar with Andre for you guys to come."

"You don't happen to have any alcohol in your purse, do you?" Beck looked hopeful.

She rolled her eyes. "I have a tissue filled with Andre tears. They probably have some booze in them; I don't think it had anywhere else to go in his blood after a while."

"Ugh. Let's just go. Can you guys put waters and aspirin by Jade, Cat, and Andre's pillows? They're going to need that in the morning."

"I need it now," I groaned, and Tori and I walked back to the trailer while Beck dragged himself to the truck.

When we got in Andre was laying down, Cat was hitting a wall with a spoon, and Jade was videotaping it. With my camera.

Tori did a face palm. "Jade, what are you and Cat doing?"

"I'm tunneling out of this joint," Cat said.

Jade giggled. "And I'm documenting this momentous occasion."

The RV jolted to life, and I felt it start to move forward. Tori grabbed my camera and handed it to me. I grinned at her, my face saying 'I have a plan'.

She rolled her eyes and shrugged, getting out the water and aspirin.

I pointed the camera at Jade and Cat, and they sat down like they were being interviewed. "So, what have you guys done today?"

Let's just say that they went into much deeper detail than needed.

We all laid down after their large day-spilling session, and the speakers crackled on. "Hello, this is your chauffer Beck speaking. I know only two of you – tops – are listening, but, just saying, next stop, the Grand Canyon! We should be in the area in about six hours. And this is your chauffer Beck, signing off, and saying hope you enjoy your drunk sleep while I die trying to keep my eyes open up here!"

**So the next chapter will be tamer. And thank you to any of you who are still reading this after so long! I love you! The pairings will be Tandre, Bade, and Cabbie (but none of them are together yet).**

**Also, I need some places for them to visit. I need approximately 14 more. So if you have any ideas just comment or inbox me with a place and some things to do there!**

**Thank you all!**


	3. Sooo Sorry Guys! BIG ANNOUNCEMENT! READ!

**Um… hey people who are still reading this fic. So I've decided that I just can't handle writing this anymore and I want to see it continued. I know it's pathetic that I only wrote two chapters, but my life is hectic right now and will be for a long time and I don't want to keep you waiting forever. I want to adopt out this fic. Just leave a review or PM me if you want to adopt this fic and I will get back to you. If you want to adopt it, I will look through some of your stories and such to check out your writing style. Also if you win I can send you a list of some of the places I had thought the gang should go. Hopefully I find someone I like to take over this story for me so I can read it myself. See if it's you, please.**

**-luvinvictorious**


End file.
